theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Dawn
A New Dawn is the tenth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 12 March 2018. It is preceded by Miss Softbroom and will be followed by Love at First Sight. Synopsis Miss Pentangle brightens the gloom at Cackle's by teaching modern witching workshops, but Mildred is determined to see Miss Cackle reinstated. Sybil finds the workshops too much and Mildred takes a risk to help Miss Cackle. Plot Rain is leaking through the roof of Mildred’s room, and it ruins her drawing. Suddenly, the rain stops, Mildred’s room is dried and her drawing fixed. Everyone runs outside to see Miss Pentangle arriving. The Magic Council has suggested that she become head of Cackle’s in addition to Pentangle’s, and she has come to teach some ‘Modern Witching Workshops’, much to Miss Hardbroom’s dismay. Miss Pentangle joins the first years’ chanting class, but is interrupted by Miss Hardbroom, who transfers her to Miss Cackle’s office to discuss the council’s plan to have Pippa as head; Miss Hardbroom isn’t impressed. Miss Pentangle returns to the chanting class, and shows the first years how to make colours with their chants, and sings in harmony with herself. She then asks the girls to try it, but Sybil faints from the effort. In the second years’ potions class, Miss Pentangle demonstrates how to make things invisible without a potion, just using a spell. She assists Mildred to perform the spell by giving her magic a boost. After class, Mildred and Miss Pentangle talk, and Miss Pentangle mentions Mrs Hallow giving Miss Cackle the petition. In chanting, Mildred asks the other girls if their parents signed the petition, but everyone says they didn’t. Mildred uses the invisibility spell to turn herself invisible (except her plaits) and sneaks out of the classroom and into Miss Cackle’s office to find the petition. While she’s looking, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle come in. In chanting class, Ethel wants to know where Mildred has gone. Maud and Enid say she’s still there, invisible, and Ethel tries to turn her back. In the office, Mildred becomes visible and quickly ducks behind the desk to avoid being seen. Mildred finds the petition, and it’s full of signatures of people who never signed it, like Maud’s parents, Enid’s parents and Felicity’s mother. Mildred finds a spell to reveal the true author of the petition. Meanwhile, Sybil is struggling with the invisibility spell, and Miss Cackle demonstrates how do it with a potion, which Sybil manages to do. Miss Pentangle sees this and realises that modern magic isn’t necessarily better than the old ways. Miss Hardbroom catches Mildred with the petition, and Mildred performs the spell, but her powered up magic sets fire to it instead. Miss Hardbroom gives Mildred detention, but when Mildred mentions to Miss Pentangle that she was trying see if the petition was faked, Miss Pentangle calls a meeting in Miss Cackle’s office with the Grand Wizard. Miss Pentangle exposes the petition to bottled Mists of Time, which sends the scroll back in time and shows Mrs Ursula Hallow writing all the signatures. The Grand Wizard summons Mrs Hallow, and she appears in her bathrobe and slippers. The Grand Wizard removes her from the council, and says that further punishments will follow, although Miss Cackle asks him to go easy on her, for the sake of Ethel and her sisters. Miss Cackle is then reinstated as headmistress. As Miss Pentangle prepares to leave, she admits to Hecate that she never wanted to be better than her, she wanted to be like her, because she’s “The witchiest witch I ever knew, and always will be,” and farewells her with a kiss! As Miss Pentangle flies away, Miss Cackle thanks Mildred, and says she will be staying at the school for a long while yet. Quotes Hecate: You always did like to make an entrance, Pippa. Pippa: Oh, Hecate - no harm in giving them a show! What about the time when you materialised in the middle of the school leavers' ball in that silver gown and hat? Hecate: I'm quite sure that wasn't me. Heacte: I really should have been informed as acting headmistress. Pippa: Absolutely, dear Hecate. And, believe me, the Council has every confidence in you. They are well aware that your reputation as a strict disciplinarian, stuck firmly in the past, is... complete fiction. Hecate: Miss Pentangle. A word, if I may. Pippa: Well, we're right in the middle of some... (Hecate transfers her to the head’s office) Pippa: You know I've always hated that. Clarice?: But what if we can't, Miss Pentangle? Miss Pentangle: "Can't" is old-fashioned thinking. Modern witches CAN. Mildred: Thanks for earlier. Why did you do it? Pippa: We all need a little boost sometimes, that's all. Mildred: I don't think Miss Hardbroom would approve of enhanced powers. Pippa: (LAUGHS) Well, Miss Hardbroom and I agree to disagree on many things. Miss Bat: Mildred Hubble, will you please focus on...? Oh, never mind, do what you like. I suppose that's the modern way. Mildred: I want to see this petition. It must be in Miss Cackle's office. Maud: Millie, I'm not so sure that's a good i... I'm being sent to another academy - what do I care? Go for it. Millie: With my hand I cast this spell, and bid you now a fond farewell. Enid: Uh...were you lacking a tiny bit of confidence this time, Millie? Mildred: (her plaits are still visible) No. Pippa: You look cross, Hecate. I think. It always was hard to tell. Pippa: I appreciate some of the girls will need some support whilst they adjust, but my ways work, Hecate. Hecate: I know your ways of old. All very well me... turning up in a silver gown to the dance - you had to turn up in a gold one. Pippa: Oh. Did I? I... don't remember. Hecate: Why was it always so important for you to be better than me, Pippa? Is that why you want to run this school as well as your own? Pippa: Hecate? I never wanted to be better than you - I wanted to be LIKE you. You're the witchiest witch I ever knew, and you always will be. Gallery DYJ1WPCUMAAxODZ.jpeg DYHMpgwUMAEAgCV.jpeg DYGBZRjW0AEYpLH.jpeg P060hs7m.jpg DYhu aqXkAAHuFl.jpeg WW17-S2-10-8.jpg WW17-S2-10-6.jpg WW17-S2-10-7.jpg Category:2017 TV Series